


Gladnis On Ice

by Xylianna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: “You know,” Gladio said as he helped Ignis to his feet, “it’s kinda cute that there’s something you’re bad at.”Gladio teaches Ignis to skate: A fluffy drabble for Gladnis Holiday Weekend 2018.





	Gladnis On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gladnis Holiday Weekend day 2 prompt: Ice Skating

Being cuddled up against his boyfriend watching a sappy show was about the perfect way Gladio could think of to spend his downtime between finals. It was Ignis’s turn to pick what they watched, and while Gladio was surprised at the content, it wasn’t the first time they’d watched anime together.

“Yes!” Ignis cheered when one of the figure skaters pulled off what Gladio guessed was a pretty tricky combination. His knowledge of the sport was limited to ‘it’s done on ice’. He knew how to skate, sure - used to take his little sister when they were kids. But he never learned any of the flashy moves these athletes were performing. He thought it was like dancing on ice, and indulged in a momentary daydream of Ignis being the one in that sequined costume flying over the ice so gracefully. Ignis was a great dancer, he’d probably be grace incarnate on the ice, too.

Feeling inspired, and a bit tired of being cooped up indoors despite the snuggles, Gladio reached out and paused the stream. “Hey, I have an idea.”

“Oh?” Ignis shot a flirtatious grin over his shoulder. “I bet I can guess.”

“Not that…this time,” Gladio grinned. “You really like this show, yeah?”

“Yes…”

“So why don’t we stop watching and do it ourselves? We can get in the rink free with our student ID’s.” Gladio’s timbre grew in enthusiasm with each word; he hadn’t skated in years, but now he was caught up in a fantasy of leisurely circling the rink hand in hand with his beloved… the music would swell, they’d lean in for a kiss, and—

“I can’t skate.”

“Huh?” Gladio blinked at Ignis in surprise. “But… you dance. You fence. You take gymnastics, for Shiva’s sake. You honestly can’t skate?” 

“No, I can’t,” Ignis said testily. “Please don’t make me say it a third time.”

Gladio had to fight back the nascent beginnings of a smile, and tried to mask his chuckle with a cough. From the annoyed flash in those emerald eyes, he failed at both, but he couldn’t help it. Ignis Scientia, with all his athletic grace, couldn’t _skate_?

Ignis huffed irritably and turned to stare at the paused monitor, his shoulders tight and posture rigid.

“Babe, look, I’m sorry. We don’t have to skate,” Gladio said. “I just thought it might be fun. I used to take Iris when we were younger. My mom taught me how.” He shrugged, trying to pass his idea off as unimportant, as just a silly notion. “I wanted to share it with you, but not if you don’t want to.”

Spring green met autumn gold, and Gladio watched as those lovely eyes softened. When Ignis cupped his cheek, Gladio leaned into the touch for a moment before turning to place a gentle kiss on Ignis’s palm.

“Let’s go skating,” Ignis said. “But you’ll have to teach me.”

“Alright!” Gladio enthused, bounding up. “I think we can rent skates for you at the rink. Lemme go back to my dorm for mine. Meet you outside in 10?”

Ignis nodded, standing and leaning up to brush a kiss across Gladio’s stubbly jawline. “See you then.”

* * *

“Six!” Ignis shouted as he fell on his arse for what had to be the dozenth time that afternoon. The first few times he’d fallen, he’d maintained his equanimity about it - ice was slippery, it was certainly acceptable for a novice to have trouble finding his footing. And Gladio had been there each time to gallantly help him back up, encouraging him with tender smiles and cheerful words to try again. They’d been at this for about an hour, and Ignis was bruised, cold, and embarrassed. Perhaps if it had only been himself and Gladio it wouldn’t be so bad, but the rink was crowded with other students as well as local families, all skating, all smiling, all wordlessly mocking Ignis with their mastery of that which he couldn’t seem to grasp.

“You know,” Gladio said as he helped Ignis to his feet, “it’s kinda cute that there’s something you’re bad at.”

Ignis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Inhale calm. Exhale anger. It wasn’t Gladio’s fault that Ignis was doing so poorly, and Ignis knew that Gladio’s words were motivated by a desire to find something positive to say about Ignis’s efforts.

He twisted his head around to meet Gladio’s sunset gaze, not trusting himself to move his feet and turn his entire body. Ignis smiled, almond-shaped eyes crinkling. “I’ll try again.”

This time, Ignis managed one wobbly circuit of the rink without falling, though he did squeeze Gladio’s hand so tightly he worried he may have broken his boyfriend’s fingers.

“You did it!” Gladio cheered, and then his lips were on Ignis’s and the rink, the crowd, the throb of bruises all fell away. None of that mattered compared to the way Gladio’s chapped lips felt against his, the way Gladio still tasted of the hot cocoa they’d drank while watching TV, the heat that uncoiled from Ignis’s core to spread throughout his entire body from the passionate onslaught to his senses.

After they parted, Ignis lifted verdant eyes to latch on those of aged honey. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Gladio said, sweetly brushing a lock of hair from Ignis’s forehead. “Go again?”

Ignis smiled, nodding his assent. “Sure.”

As they took off hand-in-hand, perhaps it wasn’t as graceful as it had been on the show, but Ignis didn’t care. He was with Gladio, and nothing else truly mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave some kudos/comments under my holiday tree? <3


End file.
